femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Novaro (Murder, She Wrote)
Iris Novaro (Morgan Fairchild) is the main villainess of "Murder At A Discount", episode 10.09 of Murder, She Wrote (airdate December 5, 1993). She is the second wife of television salesman Dave Novaro. Prior to the episode, before Iris was Dave's wife, she was his secretary and Dave was married to Janet Novaro. But Dave was having an affair with Iris during his marriage with Janet. Jealous about Dave's love with Janet, Iris killed her in the garage, placing her in the car and driving it off to a river. To the present day, Dave married Iris, though she was shown having an affair with a handyman due to Dave's workaholic tendencies. Coincidentally, Janet's murder was quite similar to the plot of Jessica Fletcher's new novel The Uncaught. As a result, Dave was planning to sue Jessica, especially given how the book has the husband being found guilty of killing his wife. But Jessica finally managed to change his mind when she persuaded Dave to reading her novel. While he was reading, Dave had a revelation that Iris killed Janet when he gave her the garage door remote, which was not found in Janet's car. Iris arrived back in Dave's office building, where she saw Dave's father-in-law Norman (Janet's father) and dropped his walking cane. Dave noticed Iris and he confronted her, he planned to reveal everything to the police. Iris panicked and grabbed Norman's walking cane and bludgeoned Dave to death. Afterwards, Iris was approached by her lover in hopes of moving in together in Dave's house, only for Iris to frustratedly reveal that she signed a pre-nup that now left everything of Dave's to his daughter, Rachel. While Norman was originally arrested for Dave's death, Jessica unmasked the evil Iris as the true murderer when she lured her to steal Janet's diamond necklace, which she adored. The bait, a plastic replica of the necklace, worked and led to Lt. Gelber arresting Iris. Back in the police station, Jessica deduced Iris as Janet's killer through the plot of her story—the part when the garage door opener was a key to solving the murder. Dave gave Iris the garage remote because he had Iris bring his car to a mechanic. This also led Jessica to believe that Iris killed Dave while looking through that part of the book. After initially claiming that she hadn't killed Dave and had only covered up how he'd killed Janet, Iris eventually confessed to both murders and was arrested. Trivia * Morgan Fairchild appeared as Jennifer Lawrence in the 1978 made for TV movie "The Ititiation of Sarah". *Morgan Fairchild appeared as Andrea Thorpe in the 1996 episode "Wedding Bell Blues" for the TV series "Cybill". *Morgan Fairchild appeared as Cousin Pretensia in the 1999 episode "Thing's Romance" for the TV series "The New Addams Family". *Morgan Fairchild appeared as the evil Trina Goodwin in the 2006 remake of "The Initiation of Sarah". Gallery screenshot_8821.png screenshot_8822.png screenshot_8823.png Category:1990s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested